The Man Who Never Reached Home
In The Man Who Never Reached Home, Simon Quegg, a selfish, insolent man, was cursed 100 years ago to never reach home, and is continually pursued by a terrible specter. When Ray is accidentally exchanged for Quegg, the Ghostbusters must try to break the curse!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 14. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Simon Quegg Simon Quegg's Horse and Buggy Dark Rider Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Slimer El Equipment Ecto-1 P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Silver Iodide Device Ecto-2 Locations El's Diner Firehouse Plot In 1887, Simon Quegg stormed out of an inn in a rage. Quegg pushed another man aside to get to his horse and buggy. The proprietor followed and pleaded to know what offended Quegg. Quegg simply replied the proprietor offended him and when he returned home to Providence, he would have the establishment shut down. The proprietor offered him free lodging for the night. Quegg vowed the Devil himself couldn't stop him from returning home. He exlaimed, "I'll see home before the night is out, or by all that is unholy, may I never see home again." With that, Quegg's horse's eyes glowed red and they took off. Soon after, lightning struck and an entity manifested and chased after Quegg. The proprietor and patron ran back inside the inn in terror. 100 years later, 1987, Ecto-1 was on the road somewhere in New England. Slimer was present with the Ghostbusters. They decided to stop at El's Diner to get something to eat. Ray ordered two dozen hamburgers for Slimer. After Ray fed Slimer at Ecto-1, Quegg stopped and asked Ray how many miles it was to Providence. Ray answered it was 80 miles to Providence, Rhode Island. Quegg was aghast and swore it was only 20 miles when he first departed. He declared he couldn't stay as something gained on him constantly. Soon after, the Dark Rider galloped past Ray. Ray and Slimer ran into El's. As the owner chased Slimer around with a frying pan, Ray informed the others about the two solid Full Torso Manifestations. Egon confirmed a sizable spectral disturbance just took place according to the P.K.E. Meter. The owner overheard the conversation and told the Ghostbusters about the local legend of Simon Quegg. Lots of people saw him over the years and he was harmless. Quegg was some rich guy that lived 100 years ago and he disappeared during a terrible storm. Quegg started showing up on the road during a storm and always asked the way home but never believed the answer. Ray then asked about the Dark Rider. The owner is alarmed. Only a handful of people saw it and disaster always followed them. He shoved the Ghostbusters out and closed the diner. Ray declared he wanted to help Quegg because he saw genuine terror in his eyes. Egon is intrigued and agreed to investigate. Some time later, Winston wanted to suspend the search as it was almost morning. The P.K.E. Meter finally registered something near a bridge. The Ghostbusters stopped Quegg and he remembered Ray as the strange fellow from before. Upon analysis, Egon announced Quegg couldn't step down from the buggy because he wasn't strong enough. Quegg was a Class 6 while the horse and buggy were powerful Class 9 Spectres. Ray keyed in on the fact they had different P.K.E. readings and suggested they could trap only the horse and buggy. Egon pondered the theory while Winston voiced his reservations. But Ray shot at the entities and suddenly switched places with Quegg. They departed and the Dark Rider followed. Quegg attempted to leave to go back home but the remaining Ghostbusters stopped him again. Peter tried to get him to help but he refused. Egon questioned him if he knew where home was. Quegg was without answer. Egon proposed they would help him get home if he helped them. Back at the Firehouse, Peter and Slimer talked to Quegg and tried to get more information. Winston got the latest weather report and Egon emerged with an improvised device. Since there was no storm, they were going to create their own. Winston was skeptical but Egon assured him Quegg was their guarantee. The horse and buggy would be drawn to him like a magnet. The Ghostbusters, Slimer, and Quegg returned to the bridge in New England. Egon lifted off into the sky with Slimer aboard the Ecto-2. Slimer's job was to blast certain clouds with Silver Iodide. However, the device proved too powerful and Slimer lost control. As a result, Egon lost control of Ecto-2. They crashed into the river below. To avoid getting hit, Peter landed in the river, too. Slimer then landed right on Peter's head. A rainstorm started and Ray appeared. Egon instructed the others that they could free Ray by simultaneously blasting the horse and buggy. However, lightning struck and overloaded the Proton Packs. With time running out, Winston grilled Quegg about the Dark Rider. Quegg only knew he was something terrible. Ray pleaded with him to break the cycle and together, they would face the Rider. Quegg agreed and boarded the buggy. Quegg and Ray faced the Rider. They were shocked to find that the Rider was in actuality, Quegg's own dark reflection. Quegg realized he had to break this curse alone and shoved Ray off the buggy. Quegg and the Rider rammed into each other and a burst of energy dispersed into the sky. The weather turned normal and Slimer woke everyone up from their unconscious states. The P.K.E. Meter detected something. Quegg appeared and thanked Ray for helping him realize he was a cruel and selfish man. Quegg pledged he was forever indebted to the Ghostbusters. When Ray asked him what he will do now he says, "Now? I go now, Mr. Stantz. I can finally go home!" Quotes *Peter: "I don't think you're trying very hard." (Slimer audibly agrees) Quegg: "I warned you I could be of no help! And can you not remove this creature!?" Peter: "Nope, and believe me, I've tried everything." Trivia *The episode was recorded on December 19, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Man Who Never Reached Home" (1986). *Writer Kathryn M. Drennan, in the episode introduction from The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection, revealed the story was inspired by an New England legend - "Peter Rugg: The Missing Man" **It was written in 1824; likewise an inspiration is The Flying Dutchman legend. *Simon Quegg referred to the Devil, one of a few in the entire series. *Janine doesn't appear in the episode. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:040-01.png Image:040-02.png Image:040-03.png TheManWhoNeverReachedHome13.jpg Image:040-04.png Image:040-05.png Image:040-06.png TheManWhoNeverReachedHome14.jpg Image:040-07.png TheManWhoNeverReachedHome15.jpg TheManWhoNeverReachedHome16.jpg Image:040-08.png TheManWhoNeverReachedHome17.jpg Image:040-09.png TheManWhoNeverReachedHome18.jpg TheManWhoNeverReachedHome19.jpg Image:040-10.png Image:040-11.png TheManWhoNeverReachedHome20.jpg Image:040-12.png Collages and Edits DarkRiderinTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SimonQuegginTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SlimerRayinTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ElsDinerinTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ElsDinerinTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SimonQuegginTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgonRayinTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PeterinTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WinstoninTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgoninTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto2inTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto2inTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto2inTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DarkRiderinTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SimonQuegginTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage6.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage7.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage8.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc2menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 2 Disc 2 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc2episode040.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc2episode040Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode